In order to apply a coating of a uniform thickness to an object, a coating method has been conventionally employed using a spray pattern formed by a coating material sprayed from a spray gun. Layer coating is conducted using film forming equipment comprising an air conditioner, a spray gun, etc., in a manner as shown in, for example, FIG. 7. In other words, a spray pattern 153 is formed by spraying a coating material from a spray gun that is fixed in the center of a coating booth 151, and moving an object 152, which is placed beneath the spray gun, by using an object conveyor (not shown) up and down at a predetermined speed, while shifting the object in the direction shown by the arrow S (i.e., from left to right in the figure) at a predetermined distance.
It is also possible to conduct layer coating by forming the spray pattern 153 by spraying a coating material from the spray gun to an object 152 fixed in the center of the coating booth 151, as shown in FIG. 8, using a spray gun that is disposed above the object 152, and moving the spray gun up and down at a predetermined speed while shifting it in the direction shown by the arrow S (i.e., from left to right in the figure) at a predetermined distance.